A Doll's House
by bellaklutz2010
Summary: This is a sweet little one shot that I wrote for my English Class. Bella has to make a decision. Should she tell Edward how she really loves him, or should she lie to save their friendship? I do not own Twilight.


**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my other story but I needed to write this story for a class assignment. I decided to post this as a one shot. I hope you enjoy it!**

For years I had been under his enslavement. Every year, every day, every moment, had been spent in vain. Though I may have thought I was happy I was only fooling myself. To Jacob Black I was nothing but a toy, a priceless possession that he showed off to fellow friends and family.

I met him when I was eighteen years old. He was the man who put the pieces of my heart back together after the love of my life, Edward Cullen, left me defenseless and shattered. Edward had always been my one true love. From the time I was five years old I knew we were meant to be together forever. I loved the rest of the Cullen's as well. Charlie, my father, despised the Cullen's but I loved them as if they were my own family.

Edward's mother Esme and his father Carlisle used to joke about Edward and me marrying each other someday. Edward used to laugh at this. I always loved him but I could never be certain that he loved me in return. It wasn't until I was seventeen that every wish and dream I had ever contemplated came true. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

_It was a crisp summer day during June of 2003. Edward and I were celebrating his seventeenth birthday. We decided to go to our meadow; a secluded place belonged to only us. I had planned to tell Edward my true feelings that day, I was finally going to profess that I loved him with every fiber of my being. _

"_Bella," Edward said brushing a stray piece of hair from my face. The very touch of his hand caused me to blush deeply. He chuckled at this. "What are you thinking about?" _

"_Nothing," I lied biting my bottom lip._

"_You're nervous," he concluded. "You only bite that lip of yours when you are anxious about something." I hated the fact that he knew me so well. I was an open book to him. He knew every single secret I held within me accept for the one I never allowed him to know. _

"_It's nothing," I said brushing off the subject. "I just have a lot on my mind today." _

"_Come on Bella," he urged me. "You can tell me anything, you know that." I felt my eyes become hot with tears as Edward placed his hand on my back. _

"_I can't tell you this Edward," I said trying to conceal my pain. "I thought I could but….but I can't. I can't risk ruining what we have together. Edward you are my best friend, if I ever lost you there would be no point in living." _

"_Bella," Edward said brushing away a stray tear. "Look at me." He lifted my chin until our eyes met. "You are _never _going to lose me. I couldn't allow that to happen. I _love _you too much for that to happen." A gasp escaped my mouth as Edward studied me carefully with his brilliant emerald green eyes. _

"_What are you saying Edward," I asked cautiously. _

"_I'm saying," he continued with caution. "I'm saying that I love you Bella. I always have and I fear that I always will. " He had never told me this before, not even playfully. _

_He studied my face once more protruding me to speak. For some reason I couldn't find my voice. It seemed impossible to me that he could ever love me the way I loved him. _

"_Bella," he said stroking my hair, "please say something. Tell me what you're thinking." Suddenly a thought occurred to me, losing Edward was the only thing that could ever truly hurt me. What if Edward lost interest or changed his mind once we began to date. What if he decided to never speak to me again? I couldn't risk it. I needed Edward in my life, I needed him._

"_Edward," I said slowly. "I….I just don't feel the same way. I love you but I'm not….We can't be together. We should just continue to be friends." I felt my heart begin to shatter as I spoke the words that could never be true. _

_The pain in Edward's face was now evident. Tears were building behind his eyes and he could no longer look at me. I only wished that I could make him understand. We could never be more than friends. I was not worthy of Edward and I never would be. He deserved more than to be with some worthless klutz who never amount to anything. _

"_I….I'm sorry Bells," Edward said lifting himself from the ground. "I shouldn't have said…I didn't mean to…I have to go." With that he dashed out of the meadow. _

_I called him at least a hundred times begging for forgiveness, but he never returned my calls. Whenever Esme or my other best friend Alice answered the phone they would say that Edward was unavailable and that he would call me back later. _

_Days upon days passed and soon it was time to go back to school. Edward continued to ignore me. He avoided my notes, passed by me without a glance in the hallway, and even refused to speak to me when I came to his house._

_Halfway through the year Alice informed me that she and the rest of her family would be moving to California. It was hopeless now. My worst fear had officially come true. Edward hated me and he never wanted to speak to me again. _

_Three months after Edward left, I met Jacob on a trip to La Push with my friends. We began dating shortly after meeting one another. In some ways I really did love Jacob. He was kind, accept for his raging temper, and he loved me, or so I thought. Three weeks after graduation we were married. Charlie was thrilled, I was heartbroken. _

"Hello Bella," my "husband" said as he entered the home he had purchased shortly after we were married. I had never liked this house. It was too large, too extravagant. It never seemed like home to me. The only place that had ever felt like home to me was the Cullen's house. Thinking of them only made my heart ache more.

I hadn't heard from them in nearly six years. Alice even refused to be in my wedding. She told me that she just couldn't take seeing me marry someone that I didn't love.

"Hello Jacob," I said with a harsh tone. "How was your day _dear_?"

"It was wonderful," he said with a devious smile.

"I'll bet," I snapped. Noticing my tone Jacob became defensive.

"What is that supposed to mean," he asked.

"What do you think it means Jacob," I asked him omnisciently.

"Bella what is wrong with you," he asked cocking his eye brow; he did this whenever he became nervous about something.

"When were you planning on telling me," I said carefully reaching into my pocket and pulling out the letter I had found earlier that day.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said gulping rather loudly.

"Oh really," I laughed sarcastically. "Then why don't you tell what this is." I threw the letter at him and rushed toward the direction of our room.

"Bella, Bella," Jacob called after me. "Bella stop!"

"Why," I questioned him. "Why should I stop? Give me one good reason why I should even consider speaking to you!"

"Bella it isn't true," he lied. "It's not true."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME," I roared. "I know all about it Jacob. I called Leah today after finding your precious letter and pictures in the pocket of your jacket! She confirmed everything. She also told me the _good news_."

"Bella," he said as he stepped towards me. He then reached out his hand and attempted to grab me.

"Don't touch me," I yelled. "When were you going to tell me that she was pregnant Jacob?"

"I….I didn't want to lose you Bells," he said rubbing his temple. "I thought if you knew what I had been doing then you would overreact."

"Overreact," I repeated. "Are you serious? If anything I'm not reacting enough! I'm leaving Jacob. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back."

"You can't leave," he said in a desperate tone. "You have nowhere to go."

"That's not true," I said grabbing my bags that I had placed in the doorway. "I'm going to California and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me."

"What about the business," he cried. "If you leave then…"

"If I leave then everyone will see you for what you really are," I said, "a cheat and a liar." I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran towards the door; I tripped twice in the process.

"Bella please," he begged me. "Don't go. I love you, I love you so much."

"You don't love me," I said. "You've never loved me, just like I never loved you. We only used each other for convenience."

"What about our marriage," he asked trying to block the door.

"We never had a marriage," I said now completely enraged. "We had a business deal. I would move in with you, be the perfect wife, and you would provide me with everything I could ever want or need, or at least that's what you told Charlie."

"He needed to know that you would be well taken care of," he said with a shaky voice. "That's all I've ever wanted to do for you Bella."

"I can take care of myself," I said confidently. "I don't need you and I don't need Charlie."

"You do need us," he said with manipulation. "You can't stand on your own."

"Oh come on Jacob," I huffed. "We aren't living in the 1800's."

"You can't leave Charlie alone," he said as I opened the door.

"He won't be alone," I practically laughed, "he has you. The two of you can take care of each other. I have no reason to stay." I stepped out the door and headed toward the garage where my ancient red truck waited. I hadn't driven it in years, Jacob had forbidden it. I placed my bag in the bag of my truck and slid into the passenger's seat.

"Please Bella," Jacob pleaded one last time.

"Bye Jake," I said simply. Two hours later I was in California. I had Googled the Cullen's address earlier and so it wasn't that complicated to find them. Once I arrived at their house I sat in the driveway for at least twenty minutes.

I laid my head on my steering wheel and began to cry. What was I doing here? The Edward had probably already forgotten about me, I was just wasting my time. I had lost Edward because I could not find the courage to love. I needed to accept that, I needed to move on. I had made my decision now it was time to live with it.

"Bella," I heard someone shout suddenly. I lifted my head to find that Alice was standing by my window. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ali," I said softly. She reached out her hand and practically ripped the door off my truck.

"Oh my gosh," she screeched. "Oh Bells it really is you." She grabbed my arms and held me tightly. "Jacob called but….I didn't believe him."

"He called," I said trying to withhold my rage.

"Yeah," she said, "so did Charlie. They're both really worried about you. They said…they said that you just left." I fell to the ground and began to sob loudly. I could no longer contain my emotions.

"Shh Bell," Alice comforted me. "Its okay, it's okay."

"No," I disagreed. "It's not okay Ali. Nothing has been okay since you guys left, since _he_ left."

"Bella what are you talking about," she said with confusion.

"I love him Alice," confessed. "I always have, but when Edward told me he loved me too I…I panicked. I didn't think I deserved him."

"Oh Bella," Alice said in a strange tone.

"I know," I sobbed. "I was stupid, so stupid. I never even loved Jacob. I just married him because I thought I couldn't do better. But today I realized I couldn't be with him anymore. I couldn't continue to live a lie."

"Bella," Alice said pressing her hand to forehead. "You….you have to come with me."

"What," I asked in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said frantically pushing me toward her car. "Get in." Twenty minutes later we arrived at a hospital.

"Alice what are we doing here," I asked her.

"You'll see," she said mischievously. Once we were out of the car she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me towards the entrance. I never liked hospitals so this was quite a struggle. She continued to drag me until we got into an elevator. She pressed the button that took us to the third floor and grabbed my hand again.

"Dr. Cullen," she told the receptionist once we stepped off the elevator.

"Carlisle," I said now completely confused. "Why do we need to see him?"

"Paging Dr. Cullen," the nurse said over the intercom. "You're needed at the front desk."

"Alice what the," I began to say.

"Ali," a familiar voice said. I felt my heart suddenly stop. I turned around quickly and sure enough standing before me was none other than Edward Cullen. He was standing in a white lab coat. His name tag read "Dr. Edward Cullen, pre-med. He was a resident at this hospital.

"Edward," I said breathlessly.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Tell him Bella," Alice said shacking my hand vigorously. "Tell him."

"Tell me what," Edward said trying to read my expression. "Bella what are you doing here? Where's…Where's Jacob?"

"I left Jacob," I said quickly. "I couldn't…I didn't love him Edward."

"Why not," his voice broke.

"Because," I said trying not to cry. "I was in love with someone else."

"Someone else," he said in a hard tone. It was becoming more and more difficult to meet his gaze. It was now or never. I had to tell him the truth.

"You Edward," I confessed. "I love _you._ I always have. When I told you I didn't love you, it was the very darkest kind of blasphemy." Edward froze. His breath stopped as just continued to stare at me.

"Bella why," he said finally. "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I thought you deserved better," I explained, "I know you deserve better. Not to mention I was afraid of losing you. I mean what if you fell out of love with me? What if suddenly I was nothing to you? What if…"

"Stop," he said placing his finger over my lips. "Isabella Marie Swan, if anything you are _too _good for me. I could never stop loving you, never. You are everything to me." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tightly. Sobs continued to wrack both of our bodies.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I said with as much truth as I could muster.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he said pulling away. After he flashed me his famous crooked smile he leaned in to press his perfect lips against my own. I returned the kiss with as much passion as I could possibly muster. I was finally where I belonged, I was finally home. Edward was now my home.

**Yay! Okay, so I know it's only a one shot but if you guys want me to I could change it into a story. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
